


Take me out of myself

by medeadea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Depression, Future Fic, KuniKage Week, M/M, Pre-Relationship, i think, or whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medeadea/pseuds/medeadea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With some effort Akira lifted his head to look at the stranger.</p><p>In front of him stood a young man with smooth dark hair, eyebrows crinkled in concern over serious eyes and mouth wobbling with what was probably nervousness.<br/>No way.<br/>This was, without a speck of doubt, Kageyama Tobio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take me out of myself

**Author's Note:**

> BAM, here it is.  
> I produced something for the last day of KuniKage Week 15.  
> How the hell did this happen?!
> 
> Be warned: I am not a native speaker, don't have a beta and haven't written anything else than scientific texts in years. Also never in English. Go have fun!

Today had been supposed to be a good day. Mondays usually weren't, so it came as a relief that Akira actually had managed to get out of bed.  
Five hours later than planned, but still. He had showered, shaved, brushed his teeth thoroughly, wore completely fresh clothes and even put a load in the washing machine and started it.  
Now he just had to head out of the house and get to uni. The newcomers in Akiras department started today and he had to give his key back because they were short one and he hadn't been there regularly for about five months anyway.

Akira made the short journey to his bus stop and hoped the schedule hadn't changed from the last time he drove regularly. A new year had started in the meantime and he knew that they liked to change schedules for that.  
Apparently they had and he could only watch the bus depart from a block away. Awesome.  
But today was not the day to mope about a missed bus. This day had started too well. Akira decided to wait the twenty minutes for the next one on a bench in the small centre behind the bus stop.  
He took his phone out and started reading the book his sister had recommended to him for Christmas. Didn't really fit the season anymore since it was already February, but whatever.

The alarm he had set himself buzzed after fifteen minutes and he got up, took his book bag in one hand and his beanie in the other. Getting this thing on his head with one hand was a skill he apparently hadn't forgotten.  
Unluckily this meant no eyesight for about a second and in that short moment of blindness someone managed to run into him briskly and effectively knock him off balance.  
Akira sprawled on the floor trying to hold up his book bag with notebook inside what resulted in landing on his shoulder twisted upwards awkwardly.

It hurt, hurt, hurt.

Apart from that he was lying on the floor of a shopping centre, quickly surrounded by people and almost couldn't move.  
Gritting his teeth and hissing in pain Akira sat up and tried to position his arm so it wouldn't hurt as much. Pressing it to his chest apparently worked and he was able to concentrate on the middle-aged woman who crouched down to him and apologized frantically.  
„ - into you, so, so sorry! I really didn't mean to!“  
„It's alright, you couldn't see me walking around the corner and I didn't look.“ Akira shut her up. Dealing with the pain that spread though his entire left side took all his concentration.  
The optician from the neighboring shop tried to placate her as well „He didn't fall on his head so it should only be a bruise. No need to worry.“  
„Really? You're gonna be okay?“  
„Yes, yes, it just hurts for now, it's already getting better.“ Only a little but at least Akira didn't feel like crawling out of his skin was a good idea anymore.  
Still he decided to stay put for another two minutes while she gathered his book bag and the optician and the other onlookers scattered again.

Not that awesome, this Monday now. Damn, it had started so well.  
„There is a couch over there, maybe you can sit on it for now?“ The woman pointed to a couch a few meters away that had a small table in front of it and actually looked quite appealing right now.  
Not the quality of his own bed but at least in reach. It had to do before he actually started bawling in the middle of the floor.  
„Thank you, that's a good idea.“ Akira got up, took his bag from her, nodded as a sign of gratitude and hobbled towards the couch.  
Suddenly his dizziness came back and he plopped down on it with force.  
Everything hurt and he hadn't been at the campus yet. Akira put his head on the table and waited. The pain didn't subside any further no matter what he did with his arm.  
He just wanted to be in his bed again, covered with blankets and not forced to be here between all these foreign people.  
Of course now he had to start crying. The tears couldn't wait until he was home and alone. It almost couldn't get worse.

„Hey, are you alright?“ A hand accompanying the quiet voice touched Akiras trembling shoulder lightly.  
‘Do I look like it’ was all he could think. But he knew that taking out his misery on other people never worked, that much was hard earned knowledge.  
Maybe the mysterious stranger even had an idea how to lessen excruciating pain in possibly sprained shoulders. Or ibuprofen or something like that.  
So with some effort Akira lifted his head to look at the stranger.

In front of him stood a young man with smooth dark hair, eyebrows crinkled in concern over serious eyes and mouth wobbling with what was probably nervousness.  
No way.  
This was, without a speck of doubt, Kageyama Tobio.  
Sure, his face was older than Akira remembered, with his jaw more defined and his cheekbones less standing out because his narrow face had filled up, but his eyes were exactly the same as the last time Akira had seen him.  
That had been several years ago in their last high school volleyball match and wasn't really an occasion Akira liked to remember.  
For the most part because it had been filled with bitterness over never really having been able to play with this amazing boy and only ever antagonizing him. Passionate feelings had always been strange to Akira, be it resentment or admiration.  
By now they had luckily faded to a dull sense of regret in the rare occurrence that he thought of his former teammate from junior high and rival from high school.

„Kageyama?“

„Kunimi?“

Apparently Kageyama was just as stunned as him and couldn't do more than dumbly utter his name and stare at his face.  
Akira realized that he probably painted a god awful picture with his puffy red eyes, cheeks wet from tears and his left arm clutched forcefully to his chest.  
He let the arm fall in his lap and tried to wipe the tears away with the sleeve over his right hand. The surprise had made them stop coming anyway.

He did not want to explain himself to someone he knew right now, even though they hadn't seen each other in four years.  
„Yeah, that's me. What are you doing here?“  
„What happened to you? Does your arm hurt? Do you need a doctor?“ Of course this part of Kageyama hadn't changed. Just like in junior high he barreled on with his concerns without listening what others had to say.  
„No, I'm okay. I just fell and bruised my shoulder a little. No need to freak out.“  
„But you were crying. When it hurts that much it could be worse than a bruise!“  
„It doesn't hurt that much, that's just from the shock.“ He really didn't have to point out that Akira had been crying. Fortunately the pain had indeed eased to a more tolerable level.  
„Seriously, I'll just wait here a little and then go home and lie in my bed until it gets better.“  
Kageyama didn't seem completely convinced but refrained from another comment. Instead he sat on the couch beside Akira and gave him a pretty blatant once-over.  
Akira unconsciously shifted back and looked at Kageyama skeptically. Sitting, Kageyamas initial nervousness seemed to come back and he clasped his hands together.  
„Can I help you somehow? You look ... tired.“  
Akira winced. When even Kageyama tried to tell him not so subtly that he looked like shit, he really HAD to look miserable. Freshly showered and shaved or not.  
„I'm fine, just didn't sleep much last night.“ And the night before that and the one before, too. Probably the whole last four months. Not that Kageyama had to know that.  
„You know what, I'll buy you a coffee. Don't give up on this day yet!“ Kageyama said with a grin and Akira could just stare. The ever scowling Kageyama honest to god had just grinned at him.  
He didn't even have time to protest because he was sitting alone on the couch again and watched Kageyamas back retreat towards the counter of the open coffee this couch apparently belonged to.

Like this Akira had some time to think. This was not the Kageyama he knew. What he remembered was a fourteen year old bitter child, completely absorbed in himself and the sport he loved, expecting everyone around him to be the same even if they weren't.  
Then he remembered a seventeen year old boy who understood that he himself was the one who had to -and was capable of- making the people around him love his sport as much as he did.  
How Kageyama had managed to do that was a miracle to Akira and one he would have liked to experience firsthand. Nobody had ever been able to make him feel as much as Kageyama did and he had no idea why.  
Maybe Akira should have been nearer to him in high school, but he assumed that it had to do with the team at Karasuno and especially Kageyamas red haired teammate. There was no place for Akira there anyway.  
Aoba Jousai had been the right choice for himself, volleyball had been plenty fun there. He even continued playing in university until some time ago. He still watched matches on his laptop sometimes.  
Now though... nothing was fun anymore and Akira wondered if he would be able to get himself up on his feet again. Maybe in the next semester after he finished his thesis and started with new courses again.  
He hadn't been to a lecture in about a year. That was kind of a long time ago. Campus life had been fun. Now he still had exactly two friends from that time left, one of which lived with him, therefore didn't really count.  
Maybe he could stay in contact with Kageyama after today. Probably not, though.

Akira noticed Kageyama approaching him with two paper cups. He put one on the table and sipped on the other.  
„Here you are. Do you want sugar? I only brought cream...“  
„Cream is fine, thank you.“ Akira opened the little plastic cup Kageyama gave him with only his right hand and poured the cream in his coffee. It did smell nice.  
Kageyama sat down on the couch beside him again and cradled his own cup in his fingers. He was obviously nervous again and didn't know what to do with his feet. He crossed and uncrossed them again and bobbed his right foot. Akira thought it was kind of funny.  
He decided to put Kageyama out of his misery and start a conversation.

„So, what are you doing here in Osaka? I thought you studied in Tokyo?“  
Kageyama visibly relaxed his shoulders at that. He placed his hands with the coffee between his knees and turned his head to Akira.  
„I changed universities. Many of my classmates in Tokyo decided to study a year abroad as a change of pace or completely left the country for the rest of their studies. I kind of liked that idea but I'm uh.. pretty dumb so I stayed in Japan.“  
Akira snorted. „You're ‘pretty dumb’? Okay, at least I can believe that you're a student with that. Man, nobody else would say that about themselves...“  
„Yeah well, it's true and I still have two years to say stuff like that. What about you?“  
Akira didn't answer at once but took a sip of his coffee.  
„I'm in my fourth year here and have a paper to finish soon. I'm not even halfway done though and it doesn't look like I'm gonna make it this month. Luckily my prof doesn't ask anymore.“  
Kageyama frowned at that but refrained from saying anything.  
„Soo, you are new here. Made any friends yet? Sadly I'm a hermit right now and can't introduce you to my circle of friends because it doesn't exist anymore. At least not with me.“  
Kageyama shook his head.  
„I only moved into the dorms the day before yesterday and just finished unpacking. I'm supposed to be grocery shopping right now. And lectures don't start until next week. It is kind of reassuring to have someone here I already know, though.“  
„Hmmm“ Akira glanced at Kageyama from the corner of his eye and smirked. „Even with our history?“  
Kageyama seemed surprised that he had brought it up and fiddled with his cup. They did have to talk about this if they wanted to actually get to know each other again, something Akira would honestly like to do.  
Apparently being alone wasn't as easy as he had thought and his subconscious was desperate for human contact. Whatever that meant and whatever it was, Kageyama seemed to respond to it.  
„Yes, even with our history. What you did in junior high wasn't exactly wrong. I can kind of understand it now.“ Kageyama said but scowled again.  
„It wasn't exactly right either.“  
„Probably. But what I did wasn't any better. Anyway, we both got over it, right? You got really good at Seijou. I liked our matches in high school.“  
Akira shook his head.  
„You've really grown up, hm? Karasuno was good for you. And that Hinata. Pretty amazing.“  
At that Kageyama slumped a little but eased his scowl nonetheless. However much he had learned in high school, it still seemed to take him conscious effort not to glower all the time.  
„Yeah, Hinata helped me a lot. Not just in volleyball. But... pretty much everyone else on the team did, too.  
This is really nostalgic!“  
Kageyama laughed. Whatever it was this Hinata had done apparently wasn't a hundred percent positive but Akira was not one to pry. Kageyama and Hinata always had seemed to argue on the court anyway. Probably also off the court.  
„Do you still play volleyball, Kageyama?“  
„Yeah, I do. I plan to join the team here, too. What about you? Maybe we'll play together or against each other sometime?“ Kageyama asked almost excitedly.  
Akira just shook his head and shrugged.  
„No, I'm not on the team anymore. I kinda quit a year ago because I needed time to work on my paper and now I don't really do anything anyways.“  
„Why not? It could be fun!“  
Yep, there was still a lot of the old Kageyama left, no need to worry.  
„Uh, maybe I could try. It totally clashes with my sleep cycle though. Most of the time I'm asleep when it's light out and awake at night. Today is an exception.“  
Akira tried to take his coffee cup in his left hand and hissed. Forgetting that his shoulder hurt definitely wasn't the best idea. He put the cup on the table and pressed his shoulder with his right hand.  
„Oh shit, your shoulder still hurts! I totally forgot about that. You should probably go home and take some painkillers. Do you have to go far?“  
Kageyama seemed seriously worried again. He had finished his coffee and regarded Akira with big eyes.  
„It's not far but I'm also not looking forward to carrying my book bag there. I just wanna sit here a little longer.“  
He grinned at Kageyama and bumped his bag lightly with his foot.  
„Oh, I can help you carry it home if it's not far, my groceries can wait.“  
Akira just frowned but then he grinned.  
„That's nice but not really necessary. Hmm, but you know what? I'll take you up on it. Don't say things as pleasantries here, people WILL take you seriously.“  
Kageyama scowled again.  
„That's okay, I really meant it. Wait a second.“  
He took his and Akiras paper cups and threw them in a trashcan a few meters away. When he came back, he just took Akiras bag and threw it over his shoulder.  
„Let's go, which way out?“  
Akira laughed and stood up holding his left arm up with his right hand again. He took off in the direction he had come from earlier.  
„Careful with that, my notebook's in there. It already fell down once today.“  
„Oh shit, sorry! I'll be careful.“  
„Follow me, it's only three blocks towards the station. Where do YOU live when here is where you go shopping, too?“  
Kageyama had caught up and fell into step beside him.  
„I have to take the bus towards the campus. It's only an about ten minute drive though. I share a flat in the dorms with three others, only know one of them yet...“  
„Aha. How's your flat? Think you can handle the dirt in the kitchen and bath?“  
Kageyama smiled.  
„There isn't much to begin with. I have three years of experience in sharing flats anyway. Can handle another two easily.  
Why don't you live in the dorms? It's a lot cheaper than all the apartments I've looked into.“  
„They only let you stay for two years in the dorms here. Not a problem for you, but I had to move out a year ago. My place is affordable though, probably since it's in the basement.“  
Kageyama legitimately gaped.  
„In the basement? What with no windows and cold floor?“  
Akira laughed at him.  
„We do have windows, just a little smaller than normal. And that's what slippers are for. The real problem is that there's no power in like half the flat right now because there's a short circuit somewhere and I don't know where or why.  
I just have to wait for the electrician to fix it. Annoying because I have to be awake during the day for it.“  
„Hmm, yeah, that's easier in the dorms, I really don't have to organize anything. Just go to the caretaker and it's fixed.“ Kageyama stated.  
„Yeah, that was nice... So how's your flat mate? Think you can live with them for some time?“  
Kageyama just shrugged and pushed the button for the pedestrian lights.  
„She seems a bit quiet. I know that she studies computer science and is from around here. And she listens to heavy metal.“  
„Computer science, ugh. Not my thing, but okay. These people are necessary, too. Not everyone can be a big idiot with technology like me. I just surf the internet all day.“

Akira watched a couple of doves that flew up in the grey sky above them. Grey in grey, stupid loud birds. Some mornings they sat in front of his window and cooed loudly when he tried to fall asleep. Damn them.  
Kageyama swung Akiras book bag between them and talked about his new flat mate, and the old ones he had had in his dorm in Tokyo. It was strangely calming to listen to him but also kind of exhilarating.  
Akira had probably neglected human interaction for too long. He didn't remember that talking to someone else ever had felt like this. It wasn't unpleasant though, just kind of buzzing in his head.  
He also couldn't remember Kageyama ever having been this talkative. Maybe that Hinata guy really had rubbed off a lot on him.

When they reached his address he told Kageyama to take out the key in the front bag and open the door and they went down the stairs to his flat.  
„Wanna come inside? Then you can look outside. Just put the bag behind the shoes.“  
Kageyama snorted and put the bag down.  
„Awesome. No thanks, I have to get my groceries.“  
„That's fine. Go get your things. Ugh, I just wanna lie down. Where are my painkillers again?“  
Akira went in the bathroom and rummaged in the cupboard. Kageyama stayed in the hall awkwardly shifting his weight on his feet and looked around with furrowed brows.  
„Uhmm, would you mind exchanging telephone numbers? Maybe we could talk a bit more. If you want. And I would like to check up on your shoulder. Maybe it's really more than just a bruise...“  
Akira came out of the bathroom with a packet of tablets in his right hand. He smiled at Kageyama.  
„That's fine. I still don't think my shoulder's a big problem though. Give me your phone I'll put my number in and you can text me.“  
With a relieved almost-smile Kageyama fumbled his phone out of his jeans pocket and gave it to Akira, took the tablets in return. He started shifting again as Akira typed his name and number in.  
„There you are, made your first friend in the big scary city of Osaka. I already texted myself for you.“  
Kageyama gratefully took his phone back and put the tablets on the cabinet beside Akiras keys.  
„Thanks. I guess I'll see you then.“  
He lifted his hand in some kind of mini wave and threw another small smile towards Akira.  
„See you.“  
Akira waved back and closed the door after Kageyama stepped out of his flat. He breathed out.

Well, that went wildly different from what he had expected. The strange buzzing feeling in his head hadn't gone away yet.  
Akira looked at the tablets next to his keys.  
„Damn! I still have to bring my keys back!“ Akira tried to hit his head with his left hand and swore again. Lifting that arm still hurt like hell.  
First he needed to take these painkillers and then he had to lie down and gather enough energy to go out of the house again. At least he had accomplished something while going out today.  
It definitely wasn't what he had planned but it was better than nothing. And he was really tired now, not even sad. That was pretty good.

Lying down he thought of Kageyama again. He had changed a lot in the last years. He was still kind of nervous in a conversation and scowling all the time but definitely better than before.  
What was it that was so different about him now, though? He wore normal clothes, not even his voice was different from before. Why was Akira so wound up now?

„Shit.“  
Akira breathed out towards the ceiling of his bedroom.  
Kageyama had looked HOT as hell.  
Akira hit his pillow with the back of his head. 'Hot' didn't nearly suffice. Kageyamas face had always been pretty but with that jaw line he was almost absurdly handsome.  
And with all that volleyball practice 'lanky' probably hadn't described his frame in years. Already peering at his legs was enough to know that much, one didn't even need to look at those broad shoulders.  
Damn, Akiras gay tendencies _had_ to make their appearance now. He really had enough on his plate as it was, an old and of late _gorgeous_ acquaintance wasn't exactly necessary.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it for today.  
> I hope to continue the story soon but didn't have the time this week so I had to wrap it up.  
> Please do tell me about my mistakes but don't be mean, thanks.


End file.
